


Flashback

by thephilosophah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Flashbacks, Gen, like really really vivid flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephilosophah/pseuds/thephilosophah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This probably takes place in a bubble. Anyway yeah, Aradia should really think things through before she acts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashback

She looked out the window, down the stairs and back at Tavros.

“Wanna take the fast way down?” she grinned.

“What’s, uh”, he dared a look down the window, frowned and took half a step back. “What’s the fast way down?”

Aradia only grinned wider and took his wrists in her hands, pulling him with her as she backed up.

They fell.

Tavros screamed.

He kept screaming, because he was falling, he was falling and the wild mane he saw lost its red hue and adapted a blue one, and it wasn’t falling with him but looking down on him from above and he wasn’t being held tightly but laughed at, a distant shrilling laugh that sounded like painted lips and sharp fangs.

_tavros_

And he kept screaming still, because he was falling and falling endlessly and he couldn’t hit the ground so it would at least be over, he fell through air infinitely and he saw white and heard flapping as Tinkerbull rushed after him, speeding faster than he could to reach Tavros as he fell and fell and fell.

_Tavros._

The psionics at work weren’t a ghost touch of white trails, they were a sharp-clawed hand that grasped at his mind and tensed his muscles and made him act against his will and the world turned cerulean and he closed his eyes and prayed for the ground to hit him because he’d rather be stabbed in the spine a thousand times than keep falling please he’s ready to be paralyzed again and again anything but this please let the fall end

_Tavros!_

“Tavros!”

He opened his eyes and let his voice die out.

He saw red and white.

It was long hair and painted lips and psionics and looking straight through him. He felt like screaming again.

“Tavros!”

It was a voice far too deep to produce the laughter that still etched in his ears, a voice that had no fangs and reached a note of urgency that he’d never heard travel in the air.

“Tavros, it’s me!”

Me, who?

Long hair and painted lips and yelling was a bad who.

Red eyes and no fangs.

Aradia.

He let out a breath. She did the same.

“I’m so sorry, I’m sorry, Tavros, it’s me, please, I’m sorry”, she pleaded as she let them both on the ground with her psionics, her arms still clutching around him.

He tried to respond, but lost his voice.

“I’m so, so sorry, I should’ve thought before acting, that was stupid and assholish of me, please, come back, it’s me.”

Red lips and no fangs, wide eyes and swirling horns, short eyelashes and an alto voice. Shorter than him. Holding him. A hand on his cheek.

“Aradia.”

“Yes, yes, it’s me, I’m so sorry.”

He blinked repeatedly.

“What?”

“I know, I shouldn’t have, I didn’t think it through, I didn’t think at all, it was stupid, stupid, I’m sorry.”

He breathed shallowly until he trusted his voice to do its job.

“Why would you?”

“I’m sorry.” Her brow furrowed, her eyes narrowed, her lips dragged downwards. “It’s okay if you don’t want me around anymore. I’ll just leave.”

He struggled for his voice again, and this time it came easier.

“Do.”

She looked at him, he looked at her, and she left in a trail of white psionics.

He collapsed on the ground. He curled his toes, bent his ankles, then his knees.

He poked his thigh and felt his claw digging in his flesh.

Still good.

Still good.


End file.
